


Angel in Distress

by Echo_XIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, hints at gency, mercy can handle herself, pissed off doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress and I can handle this!” Her voice was loud and firm, her left hand pulling her pea shooter of a gun out of its holster as her right hand holstered her caduceus staff to her back.If the Talon agents around her knew any better, they would be terrified of her right now and leave before anything could happen. However, that luck was not on her side today. Angela sent a silent thanks to Jack and Gabriel for insisting she take a firearm with her into battle as well as one to Ana for teaching her how to shoot properly. She still hated it though and once again her Hippocratic oath was thrown out the window.





	Angel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Mercy one shot that came to mind after playing Overwatch one night. Please protect your healers and enjoy~

She was surrounded, outnumbered, and not one of her teammates were within eyesight. Of course this would happen. This was Talon they were dealing with and of course they would separate her from her teammates. Clutching her caduceus staff on her hands, Angela remained silent as she listened to the calls for healing from her teammates. Did not a single one of them realize her presence was gone? Especially Genji as he always seemed to be the first one to request her services in combat.

 

“Now, can’t we settle this civilly? Unless one of you needs medical attention, I suggest you let me go.” Her words only caused the six Talon grunts surrounding her to take a step closer. Scrunching her nose she frowned at them. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Angela muttered as she let her left hand fall from her caduceus staff.

 

_ “Mercy report in now! McCree needs needs medical attention!”  _ Soldier: 76’s voice filtered into her ear. At least someone finally noticed she wasn’t with the group, but of course it was only when one of them need medical attention. She was going to have to give them a lecture once this was over.

 

_ “Hanzo do you see Mercy?” _ Of course Genji would ask the resident archer before she could even respond to the call. Her right eye twitched. The Talon grunts raised their guns at her.

 

_ “I see her. Mercy is in distress, she is surrounded by Talon agents. I’m going to engage them.”  _ She couldn’t even see Hanzo so how was he able to spot her? The sonic arrows the archer carried suddenly crossed her mind. He did like to be prepared for different situations. With a huff, she raised her right hand and pressed on the com in her ear.

 

“I’m a damsel, I’m in distress and I can handle this!” Her voice was loud and firm, her left hand pulling her pea shooter of a gun out of its holster as her right hand holstered her caduceus staff to her back.

 

If the Talon agents around her knew any better, they would be terrified of her right now and leave before anything could happen. However, that luck was not on her side today. Angela sent a silent thanks to Jack and Gabriel for insisting she take a firearm with her into battle as well as one to Ana for teaching her how to shoot properly. She still hated it though and once again her Hippocratic oath was thrown out the window.

 

A doctor with a firearm was nerve wracking. A pissed off doctor on the field trying to simply do her job was downright menacing. Twenty rounds and six Talon agents; there were two directly in front of her, one to her right, one to her left, and then two behind her. Rolling her shoulders Angela raised her pistol she she fired two rapid shots at the two agents in front of her. Pushing off the ground she jumped, using her wings to guide her forward before spinning in the air. With her finger on the trigger she fired thrice at the two that had been behind her.

 

The two that were on her left and right finally seemed to snap into action, shooting right back at her her. Tightening her grip on her gun, she let her wings close and dropped to the ground. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out in pain as she felt pain in her right shoulder and in her left leg. God she hoped the bullets were through and through.

 

The two Talon agents moved in closer towards her, their guns still pointed at her. An obvious threat to shoot again. That’s when it crossed her mind. They needed her alive. Neither of the Talon agents took aim at her head and if they wanted to shot her in the torso they wouldn’t have hit her arms or her legs. There was a reason they had cornered her. However, for whatever reason they needed her would have to wait. Angela raised her pistol quickly and fired three shots each at the Talon agents silently threatening her.

 

Just as the two Talon agents fell to the ground in pain, Genji rounded the corner, shurikens at the ready. As he ran towards her, the cyborg ninja put a shuriken into each of the Talon agents that had surrounded her. Letting her pistol fall from her grip, Mercy finally let her eyes fall to her wounds. Sighing, she raised her left hand to Genji. The moment he took her hand and carefully picked her up bridal style a smile graced her lips.

 

“I need healing.”

 

“Angela!”


End file.
